


Side Effects

by ElAurianBarkeep



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captivity, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Rape, Sounding, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAurianBarkeep/pseuds/ElAurianBarkeep
Summary: This was not the battlefield. This would not be a quick death and respawn. Spy realised that he could be here until the next scheduled battle. What could theydoto him, in that time?
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyNarcissus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyNarcissus/gifts).



Spy had not been working for BLU for long. It had only been a few months since he had been hired to fight in this ridiculous proxy war. At first, things had been rather astonishing and more than a little frightening. The technology he had been given access to was incredible. Some things, like the watch that let him turn invisible were a marvel and a joy to use. Others, like the respawn system, had been no less wondrous, but the act of dying and being reborn had given him nightmares the first few weeks he had been stationed at 2Fort. The respawn system _still_ made him feel sick every time he went through it, but the existential dread that accompanied it had faded. It was strange, the things one could get used to. Even the most extraordinary could become mundane if repeated often enough. 

Spy was _bored_. The same faces, same walls, same fights. It was becoming tiring. It was this slight ennui that had inspired him to sneak into the RED base and locate the Engineer's workshop. Out of all of the RED team members, Engineer was the one Spy enjoyed bothering the most. There was a smug satisfaction in destroying the man's silly toys, but lately, Engineer had been on high alert. Spy had been taking a wrench to the head or a belly full of shotgun pellets more often than not. He was not sure what he was looking for, but there must be something. Some morsel of information or weakness that would help to tip the game back in Spy's favour, or at least make the battlefield feel novel again.

Being caught had not crossed Spy's mind. Sneaking and stealing had been his specialty for decades. It was the dead of night and the RED Engineer was nowhere to be seen, leaving Spy free to leisurely thumb through the blueprints and reams of paper that were scattered through the workshop. So, it was something of a shock when he suddenly felt hot breath on his neck and a low voice, whispered in his ear.

"Well, lookee what we got here."

Before Spy even had a chance to whirl around, the familiar and exceptionally painful sensation of heavy metal smacked him across the temple and everything went black.

* * *

Spy came around with a groan and a heavy feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. So, respawn had not picked him up. If it had, he would not be feeling the throb of dull pain across his temple and the associated dizziness of a head injury. That was...not good. It meant he was likely still in the RED base. He shook his head gently to try and clear his blurry vision and tried to stand up. He couldn't. He was...tied down? Spy blinked into the bright, white lights that were shining down on him and was about to try moving again when a face came into his field of view. 

"Ah, good! You are awake. With a knock to the head like that, you can never be too sure!" said the RED team's Medic cheerily. 

The pain in Spy's head faded under the urgent need to _get away_. He immediately tried to bring up a hand to punch Medic, and when that failed, to kick out with his legs, but he could not move. He was tied down to a bed, his wrists and ankles strapped down, tight and immobile. Arching his neck, he looked down to his feet and saw the RED Engineer at the end of the bed, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Labourer!" Spy hissed.

"Spy," drawled Engineer. "Now, didja _really_ think my workshop wouldn't alert me to any intruders who might come creepin' around?"

"Let me go!" said Spy, twisting on the bed and baring his teeth.

Engineer laughed, a deep chuckle with a dark edge that betrayed the man's friendly demeanour. His eyes were hidden behind those murky safety goggles he always wore, making it hard for Spy to get a read on him. 

"Whooo-eee!" said Engineer to Medic. "He's a feisty one, ain't he?"

Spy was not going to just lie there and take being condescended to like that. He fought even harder to get up. He could see exactly where he was now. An operating theatre. Pale, cracked tiles lined the wall and there was a light box with x-ray images and a large refrigerator in the corner. A dove was perched on top. It was cold and dirty. He had been stupid. So _stupid_. This war, the ability to come back from the dead, the disguise kit and invisibility watch, _all of it_ , it had made him _sloppy_. He should not have been caught, would _never_ have been caught if his life had truly been on the line. But here? Spy had stopped being careful. Now no matter which way he twisted he was held fast and deep in enemy territory. He cursed out loud, at the RED Medic and Engineer and at himself.

This was not the battlefield. This would not be a quick death and respawn. Spy realised that he could be here until the next scheduled battle. What could they _do_ to him, in that time? A shiver of fear ran through him, slipping over his skin and pooling in his belly. He had been tortured before, but not by men as vicious and merciless as he knew the RED mercenaries to be. It had been some time since Spy had felt the visceral nature of cold, hard fear. If he was going to get out of there with any of his dignity intact, he could not show them.

"Such drama," tutted Medic. He turned away and walked across the room, his large boots echoing on the concrete floor. He fetched a trolley full of medical implements and pushed it closer to the bed, before reaching up and adjusting the light above until it shone directly onto Spy's abdomen. 

Spy relaxed slightly in his bonds. He was wasting energy. They were metal cuffs, locked, he presumed, with a key. Perhaps if he could grab something he could pick one open? He looked over to the trolley behind Medic, his eyes catching the array of scalpels, scissors and other medical instruments neatly laid out. Doing his best not think about what they were _for_ , he made note of what tool might be best for lock picking.

He licked his lips, which felt very, very dry. "If you are not going to let me go, what do you want from me?" he asked slowly, making sure his voice did not crack. 

Medic bent down and hoisted his medigun up from the floor. Engineer helped him to pull a mount down from the ceiling and attach the gun next to the light.

"I want to further the boundaries of modern medicine," Medic grinned.

Spy had no idea what that meant, but it was not going to be anything good. 

Engineer tipped his hard hat. "I'll leave you to your work, Doc."

"Danke, Engineer."

Spy watched as the Engineer left, but his vision was blocked by the Medic looming over him. The overhead light created a halo around him and glinted off his glasses, leaving his features silhouetted in dark. Spy tried to manage his growing panic, but his heart was banging on his ribs. He was helpless and vulnerable, alone with a butcher. Despite his best attempt to appear unaffected, it must have shown through, because Medic laughed long and low.

"Nein, nein, do not worry. I am not going to cut you open. Not tonight anyway! I have... preliminary investigations to take care of first." 

Medic lent down a little further and brought his hands to Spy's neck. His gloved fingers curled under the balaclava and began to pull it up. 

"Non!" cried out Spy and jerked his head up to meet Medic's nose. The headbutt hurt him just as much as it hurt Medic, probably, but Spy was satisfied to watch Medic stagger back holding the remains of his glasses in his hand. The broken glass had even cut Medic across a cheekbone. Medic threw the now empty frames to one side and backhanded Spy across the face. 

"Schwienhund!"

Spy reeled from the hit and could taste blood on his lower lip as it split open. "Amateur!" he retorted.

For a moment, Medic looked furious and Spy braced himself for another blow. It did not come. Instead a wide grin spread across Medic's face. The same one he had when he was hacking at limbs on the battlefield with his saw. 

"Are you worried I won't find you handsome?" Medic asked as his fingers once again crept to the edges of Spy's balaclava. 

Spy jerked and swore savagely. 

"Ach!" exclaimed Medic. "Fine, fine. Keep it on. I don't really _care_ what you look like under there." 

Medic went over to the trolley and picked up a pair of large, sturdy scissors before reaching up to switch on the medigun. It bathed Spy in warm, red light and his skin pricked like he was sitting next to a fire. Spy did not stop struggling. He was not going to just _lie there_ and let Medic experiment on him. When Medic began using the scissors to start snipping through his clothes, cutting the fabric off his legs, Spy redoubled his efforts.

"What are you _DOING_!?" Spy yelled. "Do you have _ANY_ idea how much this suit _COST_? Philistine!"

"Struggle as much as you like," said Medic. "I do not care."

Medic continued to tear through the fabric, occasionally nicking the Spy's skin, which hurt, but the cuts were healed up immediately by the medigun's balmy light. Despite the coldness of the theatre and his clothes being torn to shreds and pulled away, Spy was warm.

When Medic was finished, Spy was left in nothing but his balaclava, leather gloves and sock suspenders. He felt incredibly exposed, naked and spread out like a starfish. Medic came to stand inbetween his thighs and pulled the trolley a little closer. Spy made a useless effort to try and close his legs. He could feel his chest rising and falling as his breathing got faster in anticipation. He could not hide it. 

Medic launched into an explanation of his project. His hands gesticulated wildly and a manic glint lit up his eyes as he went on about the medigun, improved healing, rambling about a new function and invulnerability. Spy was indifferent. He had his eye on the trolley. It was close now, right next to his left leg. He stretched his fingers, if he could just touch it and drag it a little closer...but it was too far. Only inches away but his fingers were not even close. He tuned back in and listened to what Medic was saying.

"...but, there are a few, ahh, _quirks_ that I need to deal with before I can start cutting out hearts!"

Spy balled his hands into fists and tried to remain as stoic as he could. 

"Observe!" said Medic, as he reached up and adjusted a dial on the medigun. The beam increased in colour and intensity, bathing Spy in a pleasant heat. It felt _good_. Spy gasped a little, involuntarily. The healing beam of the medigun had always felt nice, but this, this was something else. He felt strangely _aroused_. It made him feel giddy and warm, like he had enjoyed a glass of quality whisky. Spy's muscles relaxed involuntarily and he squirmed a little. When his cock started to fill with blood, getting hard against his thigh, he felt more naked than ever.

Medic bent over to look at Spy's steadily growing erection and laughed. "Well, that was quicker than I expected! You see what I mean though? I'm sure you can imagine the problem that this little side effect would pose on the battlefield."

Medic grabbed a bottle of something from the trolley and poured it liberally over his fingers. Spy strained to read the label. 

"Hold still," ordered Medic as he brought the coated fingers to Spy's cleft and stroked over his asshole.

Lube. It was lube. Spy tried to jerk away. "Non, non, non!" he cried out. 

"What? You've never indulged yourself like this before?"

"Non, you sick bastard!"

"Hm. I assumed you were the type," mocked Medic. "Well, soon you will no longer be able to consider yourself ignorant!" 

Spy was _not_ the type. He had never even let a _woman_ touch him like this, never mind a man, and he had certainly not stuck anything up there himself. What was Medic up to? What was he _planning_? The fear that had been swimming in Spy's belly since he regained consciousness turned to hard stone as one of Medic's lubed fingers slipped slightly inside him. It felt like all his nerve endings around his hole were on fire, a sickeningly pleasant burn. Medic's finger was thick, even thicker with those heavy-duty, red rubber gloves on. It felt _good_ and Spy squirmed. It must be the medigun's effect.

"Je te _deteste_ ," Spy seethed.

"I think you will find that you are going to enjoy yourself whether you want to or not," answered Medic, peering at Spy's dick as if it were a clinical specimen. "We need to get rid of _this_ before we can proceed."

Medic punctuated his words by flicking with his free hand at Spy's cock, which was now fully and shamefully hard. With that, Medic pushed another finger inside Spy and slid them up inside him. They curled up and touched something that made Spy inhale sharply and his cock jerk. He shifted his hips, trying to move away, up the bed, _anywhere_. Whatever it was that the doctor wanted, Spy did _not_ want it to feel _good_ , to get off on it. Medic did not let him go anywhere. With the hand that was not inside him, Medic gripped Spy's hip and held him in place.

"Relax," instructed Medic, as if he were subjecting Spy to some perfectly normal medical procedure. The two fingers began to move in and out of him, rubbing inside. It did not hurt. It was good, _better_ than good and the soft glow of the medigun was taking the edge off the stretch. Spy's cock was hard and straining every time Medic thrust inside. Spy wished it _did_ hurt. That would be easier to take. He was close to panting already and the shame of it burned. Heat spread across his face and he was thankful that he had been able to keep the balaclava and his face covered.

Medic continued to move his fingers in and out, making Spy feel wet and slick, open where he should not be. There was an orgasm curling in Spy's groin. He tried to fight it, struggled against Medic's grip on his hips, but the mounting pleasure was growing so fast there was very little he could do about it. Spy swore under his breath. He was going to _kill_ Medic. He was going to tear him to _pieces_ , carve his heart out with a spoon, rip his tongue from his mouth, beat him with... Spy lost his train of thought as Medic pressed his fingertips directly onto that bundle of nerves inside him, moving them in a slow circle. Spy found himself involuntarily jerking his hips _onto_ Medic's fingers rather than away. 

"This is taking no time at all!" said Medic. "I have to say, I am surprised, I did not expect you to be _quite_ so desperate for it, Spy."

Taking his hand off Spy's hip, Medic moved it down and swept over the head of Spy's leaking cock with his gloved thumb. "Fascinating," he breathed. 

A moan escaped from Spy's mouth and he cursed himself for betraying that any part of this felt good. He was disgusted with himself and the reactions of his body but there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Under the stimulation of the medigun and Medic's careful fingers, it felt like he was losing all control of his reactions.

It only took one more hard press on that spot inside him and Spy felt like he was seeing stars. He came with a hard jolt and a long, low sob, shooting out ropes of white come onto his belly with every thrust of Medic's fingers. It was the most intense orgasm Spy had experienced in a long time and he felt _boneless_. The fact that it had been induced by the RED team's Medic filled him with revulsion. 

Slowly, Medic withdrew his fingers and circled Spy's rim, making him bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning again. He still felt so aroused and sensitive. Medic moved up a little and pressed on Spy's perineum. 

"Hm, interesting," mused Medic. "Just as I suspected. Your prostate still feels swollen. A proper examination is in order."

"Quoi?" groaned Spy. Was this not over? Had Medic not humiliated him enough? He watched with heavy eyelids as Medic pulled the trolley of medical tools a little closer and busied himself with a tray of gleaming stainless steel. Spy could not see what he was doing. He tried to stretch out his fingers again, to grab the scissors Medic had used to cut off his clothes. They were hanging just off the edge, tantalisingly close. It was almost a tease, how close they were and how far away.

When Medic turned back, he was holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid. 

"Non," moaned Spy, again. Whatever it was, he did not want it.

Medic ignored him and gripped Spy's now soft cock in his gloved hands and applied a slight pressure to the head. It was sensitive, but Medic did not press hard enough to hurt. With his other hand, Medic brought the syringe to Spy's glans. Spy immediately began thrashing again. What was _in_ there? A thousand thoughts raced through his mind and none of them were good. 

"It's only lube!" chuckled Medic. "You are a _terrible_ patient."

Squeezing the syringe, Medic released some of the lube right into Spy's urethra. Spy was soon crying and writhing again in the manacles. The lube had a peculiar, almost cold burn sensation, entirely at odds with the one the beam from the medigun was providing. 

"Get off me, you filthy pig! Mon dieu!" cried out Spy. It was harder to fight than it had been previously. 

Medic ignored him and continued to squirt lube directly inside Spy's cock. Spy squirmed underneath him, doing his best to pull away from the strange sting. Medic halted his treatment and gripped Spy's dick tightly, squeezing a warning into Spy's flesh.

"You are trying my patience. There are _other_ ways I can make you stay still, if you are not feeling too attached to your limbs."

Spy stopped moving.

Medic injected a little more lube into and around the head of Spy's cock before moving away. "There," he said, apparently satisfied with his work. Spy was grateful that the handling was not making him hard again, but his mind was racing with the possibilities of what was to come next.

Medic turned back to his trolley and Spy craned his neck to see what he was picking up. Silver gleamed under the light as Medic held up a long and thin metal rod with a round ball at the end. With a sudden awareness, Spy knew _exactly_ what all that preparation had been in aid of. 

"Non...no, nein!" said Spy, shaking his head. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby," said Medic, taking Spy's soft cock in his hands again. "Now stay still. I want to check your prostate more directly, but you don't want to twitch and have me pierce something, do you?"

Spy balled his fingers into fists, and tried to concentrate on the leather of his gloves cracking, but he could not bear to look away. It was a Spy's job _to know_ , and he was compelled to watch what was happening to him. He looked on in horror as Medic carefully held his cock and brought the stainless steel sound to the slit. A choked cry escaped from his throat as Medic did not even need to _push_. He simply let go and the first two inches of the sound _slid_ right in. It was more invasive and terrifying than the fingers in his ass had been. As Medic adjusted and moved Spy's cock, the sound slowly slipped further inside him. Spy did not want the knowledge any longer and let his head fall back on the table. Despite months of taking bullets, knives and shrapnel, this was the worst thing he had felt inside him. The feeling of fullness was wrong, stretching him out where he should not stretch. 

"Take it out," he said between gritted teeth, doing his best to not make it sound like the plea it was.

"Oh, stop your whining," scolded Medic. "We are nearly done with the procedure."

Suddenly, the rod touched that thing inside him, that bundle of nerves Medic had massaged from inside his ass, but it was _so_ much more intense. Spy's vision flashed white and he surprised himself by _sobbing_. He was so sensitive from the earlier orgasm and this was _too much_! It was stroking down the inside of his dick and it felt like...it felt like he was about to come, right then and there and there were _tears_ leaking from the corners of his eyes but there was nothing he could do, no way to make Medic _stop_. Slowly, Medic started moving the sound in and out, little movements that somehow felt as if they were a mile long.

Before he knew it, Spy was hard again. Stiff beyond measure with that fucking rod inside him, lube and precum oozing up and out the top. Medic pulled it all the way out before letting it go again, gravity aiding the metal to slide smoothly back into Spy's aching dick. Spy took another look and watched in wonder as his cock ate it up greedily, the ball at the top the only thing stopping the metal from sliding all the way out of view. And when it touched his prostate again, Spy nearly bucked right off the table, _would_ have done if he were not pinned down by his wrists and ankles. He was sobbing and writhing, unable to control his reactions. Every movement inside him felt monumental. It was so intense it was almost hard to tell if it was pleasure or pain.

"I wonder," said Medic. "How would you react if I touched that from the other side at the same time, hm?"

"Pa plus, s'il vous plait! No more!" cried Spy. He was begging now, despite his best efforts. 

"Such a fuss! You protest too much. You are _enjoying_ this," said Medic, grabbing the Spy's achingly hard cock and squeezing it roughly. 

Spy thrashed his head from side to side. "Non, non! Let go!" This was awful. It was more than he had ever experienced before. He had never been touched like this. Spy felt like he was flying, feverish with arousal. It filled him with revulsion at how he could not even _hide_ it. Even when he had been captured and tortured in Alsace, he had not broken this easily. Being forced to feel so much, to _reveal_ so much, the mortification of it burned through his skin and right down to his bones. 

Medic only laughed at him and let go of his cock.

"Now, this isn't _strictly_ professional...but since you are relishing this so _very_ much, I think science can indulge a little bit."

Spy raised his head slightly and realised that Medic was unbuckling his belt. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop this. His legs remained spread wide as Medic positioned his hips close to Spy's groin. Spy tried closing his eyes as he felt the blunt head of Medic's cock nudge up against his slick hole, but in the dark the arousal was even more intense. The feel of warm flesh pushing into him, the prickly, almost vibrating heat from the medigun, and the surgical steel moving inside his cock, all combined to make his mouth fall open and his heart pound against his ribs. 

No, he could not take it. Spy snapped his eyes open again and forced himself to stare directly up into the light and try to let it blind him to sensation. Medic's cock was now fully inside him and it felt...glorious. He never could have _imagined_. Spy was so full, so decadently full and he _hated_ it. He had avoided rape his entire career as a spy and had never imagined he would suffer it here. He hated Medic now more than he hated anyone at 2Fort. More than Sniper and his jars of piss, more than Solider and his excruciating team building exercises and more than being _set aflame_ by that mumbling abomination.

"Wonderful," signed Medic. "You took it so well. I think you were _made_ for this type of experimental work."

"Va te faire foutre, fils de pute," spat Spy as Medic fucked him with long strokes that dragged over Spy's prostate with each thrust. The movement jostled the steel rod inside him, making it feel like little electric sparks were running the length of his body. Spy was stuffed full, feeling so dazed and heady with pleasure it made him sick with humiliation.

Medic was relentless, fucking him with a steady rhythm that created an ever-climbing pleasure, leaving Spy feeling like he was going to topple over the edge at any second. It was taking far too long to get there, as painfully aroused as he was, but simultaneously, it felt like it had taken no time at all for Medic to work him up to such a wanton state. When his orgasm was finally upon him, it ran so deep that Spy could feel it in every inch of his belly and groin, but there was nowhere for it to _go_. 

Spy could barely speak, but he managed to grind out a low wail. "Take it out, take it out, _take it out_!"

Medic howled with laughter at Spy's plea, but complied, pulling out the sound in a slow drag that felt like an orgasm _in itself_ happening in slow motion. Spy's eyes rolled back into his head and his hips bucked as he pushed down onto Medic's cock with no sense of dignity. In that moment he would have spread his legs wider if he had been able. 

Spy came so hard his cock and balls felt _bruised_. His body clenched around the cock inside him and his blood _pulsed_ through his veins. The entire world fell away as his cock twitched, starting to come across his belly in thick, white ropes. Abruptly, Medic pulled out, leaving him empty and jerking helplessly as his orgasm sputtered, the intensity wrung out into an unsatisfying end. Spy cried out and writhed and jerked in his bonds.

"Bastard! Filth!" he cried out. He was furious. Medic had drained him and yet left him feeling frantic for more.

Medic tutted. "I thought you didn't want it?"

Spy _growled_ in frustration. 

"Look at you, practically begging for it!" mocked Medic. "Deny it all you like, but it seems quite clear. If nothing else we've learned one thing. You're just a desperate little cock whore."

"Fuck. You. Docteur," said Spy through clenched teeth.

Medic stepped back from between Spy's legs and came around to stand next to his head. He took his hard cock in hand and began fisting it, aimed directly at Spy's face.

"You know what I think, Spy? I think you will be thinking of my cock in your ass every time you touch yourself from now on," 

Spy looked at Medic straight in the eye. He refused to look down to where Medic was working his dick. He saw orgasm cross Medic's face, the 'o' of pleasure purse his lips as he came across Spy's balaclava. Spy thought about how that face would look when he had Medic in this position, tied in place while Spy used his butterfly knife to cut off every part that had wrung pleasure out of him.

Sighing, Medic tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped up, neatly smoothing down the fabric.

"Well. That was nice!" he smiled. "But there is work to be completed. Progress doesn't wait, my friend."

Medic grabbed a small dish and a scalpel. He used the blade to scrape Spy's seed off his belly and into the dish, talking about how he had notes to make about the effects of the medigun and tests to run. Spy said nothing. He did not want to think of how he must look, spread out and spent, and he had no interest in encouraging Medic's enthusiasm regarding his work. It did nothing to stop Medic talking.

"Tomorrow!" said Medic, carefully placing a lid on the dish of the sample he had gathered. "I have some other tests to run. I have had...ahhh, some _trouble_ getting volunteers to test the limits of the respawn system. What is the _smallest_ part of the body that my new and improved medigun can keep alive before it is all swept back into the system? I thought you might like to help with that? Won't that be fun? Oh, don't look at me like that, you didn't think you would enjoy a cock up your ass either and we have already disproved _that_ hypothesis."

Medic shut off the light as he left the operating theatre and headed into his office, leaving Spy tied up in the dark, cold, naked and _wanting_ with Medic's release drying slowly on his face. 


End file.
